


My wicked tongue, where will it be?

by Anarchy_Divine_13, SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Divine_13/pseuds/Anarchy_Divine_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lillian injects Supergirl with something she developed for her specifically. Supergirl pays Lena a visit, burning to be intimate with her, worrying she’ll stop at nothing to clench her thirst.





	My wicked tongue, where will it be?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Little Lion and Rainy/Clappy (apparently) collaborated and wrote this piece of sin. We hope you all enjoy it!

Kara blinked her eyes as she came to. The last thing she remembered was pain and then everything turned black. Now she appeared to be in a cage of sorts, with kryptonite.

“About time you woke up.”

That voice, that cold, snippy voice. Kara was acquaintanced with that voice more than she ever wanted to be. “Lillian,” she whispered, narrowing her eyes at the eldest Luthor.

“Supergirl, or shall I call you Kara Danvers?” Lillian spoke with venom in her voice.

Kara’s eyes went wide with horror. Lillian knew.

“My sweet, brilliant boy was a visionary, always has been. He saw aliens for what they truly are; monsters. Humankind sits in silence, painting you and Superman as gods, too afraid to dare claim otherwise. Lex knew something had to be done,” Lillian said while she picked up what appeared to be a syringe. “He left me a gift. I followed his notes, modifying a few key components, altering pink and red kryptonite.”

Kara watched as Lillian held up the syringe with pride. She knew red kryptonite generally brought out the worst in her and pink kryptonite was supposedly to make her gay, though given she was already into women, the latter was rendered useless.

“I finally perfected my son’s creation,” Lillian concluded, nodding at two men.

The men opened the cage and each grabbed one of Kara’s arms.

The needle stung as it pierced Kara's skin. She felt the liquid burn while it coursed through her veins, tearing into every fiber of her being. The sensation burned the worst between her legs and forced her to rub her thighs together, desperate to soothe the ache as she drew in a sharp breath.

“What have you done to me?”

“It is quite simple, really. I injected you with an aphrodisiac. You feel it, don't you? How it burns, how it makes your loins ache?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Kara gasped as another sharp pain of desire shot through her, pooling low in her belly.

“There is only one way for you to make the pain go away. The more you fight it, the more it’ll hurt. It’s almost ten, but you know as well as I do how long Lena stays in her office.”

Kara gulped at the implication. “Why are you doing this to your own daughter?”

“I’m not doing this to her, I’m doing this _for_ her. Lena will finally open her eyes and see you for the monster you are.”

Kara’s blood ran cold, horrified by the knowledge Lillian wanted her to take advantage of Lena, wanted her to hurt Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was in her office, typing away on her tablet.  After a long and tiring day, full of meetings and a cancelled lunch from Kara, she just wanted to be alone in her penthouse and drink her problems away with a glass of pinot noir.

A sound coming from her balcony stirred her from her thoughts. She swiveled her chair around, brows knitting together as she came face to face with Supergirl, or well, they would have been face to face if it wasn’t for the glass door separating them.

“Supergirl, what a pleasant surprise,” Lena said as she opened the glass door.

After her lunch with Kara didn’t happen, Lena was quite pleased to see her, even if it was as Supergirl. She had grown worried when her texts went unanswered. She looked at Supergirl, who abruptly slammed the door shut. She jumped back, furrowing her eyebrows at her. “Is everything alright?”

“Le – Miss Luthor,” Kara whimpered, stumbling inside. She wasted no time putting as much distance between them as possible, pressing her back against the wall. “No!” she just about shouted when Lena took a step towards her. “D-don’t… come, oh Rao…Don’t come any closer.”

To say Lena was utterly confused would be an understatement.  Why would Kara – Supergirl – not want her to come closer? Was she sick? Carrying some sort of infection?  “Supergirl, are you okay?  What's wrong?  How can I help?” she asked, heartbeat elevated.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Kara blurted out.

“Hurt me?  What do you mean?” Lena slowly began to step back, not out of fear, but out of the fear that was written all over her best friend’s face. Was this the red kryptonite incident all over again?  She had read about how Supergirl had lost control over herself.

“Ma-maybe I should go," Kara said as she backed away from the wall, eyeing the glass door. 

Lena couldn't take it anymore, whatever was wrong with Kara, she would figure it out. “No, don’t!” she called out as she reached for Kara’s wrist.

When Lena’s fingertips touched Kara’s skin, Kara immediately spun around and slammed her against the wall. 

Lena’s eyes were wide in shock, but not fear. 

Kara stumbled and slammed her hand against the wall, close to Lena’s head, holding her in place with the other. She closed her eyes and took in Lena’s scent.

“Kara,” Lena whispered quietly.  

Kara’s eyes snapped open, face unreadable. She caressed her hand up and down Lena’s arm, but being this close to Lena did nothing to offer her a release. Her clit was throbbing, she knew it and if she didn’t control herself better, Lena was going to know it, too.

Kara began to pant, Lena’s scent filling her lungs was doing things to her, terribly beautiful things. She could hardly resist Lena anymore, but she wouldn’t let Lillian win. It didn’t matter Lena knew about her identity, sooner or later she was going to tell her anyway and of course Lena was a genius.

Lena’s eyes were searching Kara’s, hoping to somehow find an answer, not that she was complaining when Kara was filling in one of her wildest dreams. Her lip trembled as Kara’s hand came up to her cheek. She saw Kara lean in, wondering ‘would she?’

“I have to kiss you,” Kara whispered. Her breath ghosted over Lena’s lips. “I need to taste you, Rao, it hurts so much,” she said as she began to run her hand down Lena’s neck slowly and seductively. 

Lena's heart skipped a beat. Oh god, Kara wanted to kiss her. “Kiss me,” she practically begged. 

Kara’s hand stilled. “Lena…,” she whispered, voice shaky. “You don’t have to-”

“I want you to kiss me, Kara,” Lena interrupted.

That was all the conviction Kara needed. Her resolve crumbled as she crashed her lips against Lena’s, but that made the feeling of raw desire grow stronger. She had to fight the urge, the want, to devour Lena completely.

Lena couldn’t believe what was happening. She was actually making out with Kara Danvers. She dared to deepen the kiss. Her tongue begged for entrance.

Kara moaned as she parted her lips, lowering her hands to Lena's thighs. She caught herself and settled her hands on Lena’s waist instead.

Their tongues danced and Lena moaned loudly. She grabbed Kara’s hands, but Kara froze and pulled away from her. Sweet Kara, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Kara, I-” She wasn’t sure what to say, whether she should apologize for coaxing her into this.

“I shouldn’t be doing this, you’re… you’re Lena. You’re my best friend and I lo-care about you.”

To hell with it Lena thought as she took Kara’s hands in hers, placing them low on her hips. “I want you to touch me,” she confessed, visibly shuddering. “I’ve wanted this for quite some time. I want you, Kara.”

Those words sent a shiver down Kara’s spine. She could feel herself getting wetter to the point of no return. “You don’t understand,” she replied, rubbing her thighs together, biting her bottom lip. “It burns. It’s not going to stop until...,” she said, shaking her head, unable to voice the rest of that sentence.

Lena’s eyebrows rose in realization. “Until I satisfy you?” she asked quietly.

Kara’s head shot up. She looked Lena directly in the eyes. Green pierced blue. “Yes,” she confirmed, moaning when Lena surged forward, kissing her neck. “Le-Lena,” she choked out. “Wha-what… Oh Rao,” she moaned, closing her eyes.

Lena sucked her neck, whining when she found she couldn’t leave a mark. She placed her hands on Kara’s abs, then slowly worked them up until she was about to meet her breasts. “Is this okay?” she whispered in her ear.

Kara opened her eyes. She wanted – _needed_ – Lena’s hand to go lower instead of higher. She wove her hand through Lena’s hair, pulling her into her, pressing their lips together while her other hand slid down Lena’s back.

Lena placed her hands on Kara’s breasts, wishing her suit wasn’t in the way. She moaned as Kara licked into her mouth, squeezing her breasts in response.

Kara’s resolve snapped. She grabbed Lena’s thighs, picked her up and carried her over to her desk. Supporting Lena’s weight with one hand, she used her other to wipe her desk clean, promptly setting Lena down atop the desk. She wanted Lena and she wanted her now.

Lena let out a surprised gasp as items clattered onto the floor. Her pupils dilated while Kara pushed her onto her back and spread her legs. “Kara,” she moaned, uncomfortably wet. Her breaths were labored as Kara tore her clothes to shreds, leaving her bare.

The way Kara’s eyes roamed down Lena’s body made Lena feel self-conscious. Kara’s opinion mattered a lot to her, more than anyone else’s.

“You’re absolutely breathtaking,” Kara said in reverence. “Perfect,” she added as she placed kisses down Lena’s body, admiring every inch.

As Kara’s lips ventured lower, Lena observed her, completely fascinated by her lover. She gulped in air when Kara’s eyes met hers, holding her gaze.

Kara’s fingertips skated up and down Lena’s thigh. She licked her lips, aroused upon seeing how glistening wet Lena’s sex was, inhaling the scent. The sight and the scent combined sent a bolt of electricity through her. She was desperate to be touched, but first she would take care of Lena.

“Kara,” Lena said, noticing Kara’s hesitation as she avoided touching her where she needed to be touched. “I want this,” she reassured her, wrapping her fingers around Kara’s wrist, guiding her hand there. “Please.”

Kara moaned aloud, feeling how wet Lena was and hearing her beg was doing deliciously wicked things to her. And well, who was she to deny a lady? She teased her clit, running her fingers through her folds, gathering up the wetness.

Lena whimpered while Kara sucked her fingers clean, before slipping a finger inside of her. “Fuck,” she whispered, gripping the edge of her desk.

As Kara began to push in and out of Lena, she licked up Lena’s body before latching on to one of Lena’s breasts. She sucked hard on her nipple, eliciting a loud moan from Lena. She flicked her tongue against the hard nub. 

“Oh God,” Lena rasped out. She took one of her hands and tangled her fingers in Kara’s hair, tugging her closer.

Kara moved her mouth to Lena’s other breast, giving it the same attention. 

“I need more, Kara,” Lena breathed out. 

Kara slipped another finger inside of Lena, happy to oblige and satisfy her every need.

Lena let out a moan of approval. “Fuck.”

After Kara finished ravishing Lena’s breasts, she pressed kisses down Lena’s toned stomach until she reached her clit.  She flicked her tongue against Lena’s clit experimentally. 

“Yes,” Lena cried out. “Oh, Kara, more,” she moaned.

Kara used both her tongue and her fingers to sate Lena’s needs while her clit throbbed worse than ever. It was so bad it took her everything she had not to crawl on that desk on top of Lena and ride her face. Her ever-growing wetness dripped down her leg as she ate Lena out, but she knew that despite how badly she was aching, she had to please Lena first, had to put her first. She wanted Lena to know just how much she wanted this and what better way was there than to make her come?

“I’m so close,” Lena whimpered. A series of moans stumbled past her lipstick-smudged lips when Kara pushed her tongue impossibly deeper.

Lena’s muscles began to tense. The buildup was starting to become too much to bear, she could barely take it anymore, beyond desperate for a release. With her hand still tangled in Kara’s hair and her other hand on the desk, she felt her body pulsate as she experienced the greatest orgasm of her life.

“Kara!” Lena screamed at the top of her lungs. Sweat glistened on her skin. A blissful smile appeared on her face. This very moment topped all of her fantasies by far, none of them could hold a candle to the real deal. She rested her back against her desk, relaxing her body. She was breathing heavily as her arm fell across her forehead.

Lena’s relief was short-lived when Kara cried out. God, what was she thinking? Kara was in pain, sweet selfless Kara, Kara who told her it burned.

Kara sank to her knees on the floor, nails digging into her thighs while she took quick, sharp breaths.

Lena quickly hopped off her desk and knelt down to Kara’s level. She put her index finger under Kara’s chin, gently lifting her head, gazing lovingly into her eyes. “Let me take care of you, darling,” she husked, running her thumb over Kara’s lips. “I’ll make you feel good.”

“You’re over,” Lena went to say, chuckling lightly when Kara’s suit dropped to the floor. “Dressed,” she finished, jaw dropping at the sight of Kara, naked. Her eyes raked over Kara’s perfectly sculpted body. Kara was a masterpiece, a vision of perfection. Her abs were deliciously desirable and her breasts were ripe and for her taking.

“You can do more than look, Lena,” Kara said, guiding Lena’s hand between her legs, copying Lena's earlier actions.

As much as Lena wanted to tease Kara, she knew that Kara needed her release. She took her hand away from Kara’s throbbing center and tugged on the trembling Super’s hand, pulling her towards the couch.

Lena pushed Kara down on the couch and got on her knees, rubbing her hands up and down Kara’s calves, admiring how muscular they were before settling her hands on her thighs. 

“Rao, Lena, please,” Kara begged, dripping onto Lena’s couch.

Lena leaned down and rolled her tongue over Kara’s swollen lips, moaning in delight at the taste of her.

Kara tipped her head back, breathing out a faint, “finally.”

Lena didn’t relent as Kara mewled. In fact, she went faster. She began to flick her tongue against Kara’s throbbing clit as she pressed two fingers inside of the Super. 

Kara’s breath hitched and she opened her legs even wider for Lena, unable to resist the urge to weave her hands through Lena’s hair, holding her in place. “Lena,” she moaned, body quaking as her orgasm rippled through her. It was so intense that for a moment, she saw stars, her vision going black momentarily before coming down from her life changing climax.

Lena littered Kara’s thighs with kisses. “Better?” she asked, smiling up at her, watching as a smile appeared on the face of the woman she loved.

“Yes, but..,” Kara answered, cheeks heating up.

“Oh my,” Lena whispered faintly, smirking. “You’re not fully sated yet, are you?” she asked, noting how Kara flashed her that dazzling smile that captured her heart on the first day they met.

“Sorry not sorry?” Kara tried, feigning innocence.

“I know I'm not. I’m eager to taste you again,” Lena replied with a confident wink.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lillian’s phone chimed in the middle of the night. Bleary-eyed, she felt around for her phone. It was a text from Lena.

 

_Dear mother, thank you for dinner. It was so delicious, I went back for seconds. My eyes opened and so did my legs. Kara is indeed a monster, in bed that is. Sincerely, Lena._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
